


Дженна Сайд и Рыцари Минувшего

by Felix_Wood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Chara is Asriel's daughter, Fantasy, He-man references, Magic & Technology, Multi, OOC, Post-War, Superpowers, UST, alternative universe, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Продолжительная война между людьми и монстрами окончилась. Обиды прошедших лет исчерпаны, и два королевства впервые за долгое время возобновляют сотрудничество, однако далеко не всех устраивает новая картина мира: радикальные группировки людей, обладая большей решительностью, чем у монстров, прибывают в Подземелье и учиняют там беспорядки. Когда королевская стража бессильна, а простые граждане беззащитны, лишь обладающий душой человека и монстра способен спасти положение.





	Дженна Сайд и Рыцари Минувшего

— Вот такого хочу, папочка! — глазки маленькой Фукуфаер в момент заблестели от счастья при виде заветной чёрно-фиолетовой фигурки на витрине. Коллекционный Меттатон в крылатой броне, сияя яркой лампочкой стеклянного глаза, улыбался ей и с каждым новым щелчком тумблера на спине выдавал забавную, зачастую воодушевляющую фразу из давно забытого детского телешоу. Игрушка одиноко стояла среди десятков более знакомых современному ребёнку героев. Хозяин магазина даже наклеил поверх ценника ещё один, скинув полцены, в надежде, что хоть кто-то сподобится купить несчастного миниатюрного робота, пока тот окончательно не утонул в пыли. Двадцать дриммуррских голденов — шуточная сумма за некогда любимый детьми образ.

Гриллби не привык отказывать дочке с выбором или как-то влиять на него в её день рождения, но заметные царапины на железных доспехах и удивительная дешевизна заставили его усомниться.  
— Точно этого? — он поправил сползшие на нос очки и вновь окинул фигурку взглядом. — Ты уверена?  
Девочка не отступала. Схватив заветную игрушку, она поставила её прямиком перед кассой и дала лаконичный ответ:  
— Точно!  
Заботливому отцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать плечами и заплатить, однако этим, на радость Фуку, дело не закончилось. Ни в кассовом аппарате, ни в карманах у пожилого продавца сдачи с купюры в пятьдесят не нашлось.  
— Это значит, мы можем купить ещё одну? — девочка умоляюще посмотрела на родителя, хоть и знала наверняка, что в этот день ей не откажут. И оказалась права.  
Время близилось к тёмной фазе синих кристаллов, что для монстров было равнозначно ночи: миллионы огоньков потухали один за другим, и Сноудин погружался во тьму. В это время ни один магазин уже не работает. Перед Гриллби стоял ультиматум: либо покупать здесь и сейчас, либо вовсе оставить ребёнка без подарка на семилетие.  
— Ну ладно. — улыбнувшись, произнёс он, глянув на часы. — Только выбирай побыстрее! Мама нас, наверное, уже заждалась.

С уходом последних покупателей свет в окнах магазина игрушек тотчас же погас. Держа в ручках двух новых игрушечных друзей, Фукуфаер вприпрыжку шла впереди отца. Время от времени за спиной звучали бесконечные вариации фразы: «Не убегай далеко!», но после уступок с фигурками девочка окончательно осознала безграничность своей власти в этот день и напрочь забыла о послушании.

На улице уже темнело, со стороны Ватерфолла дул холодный подземный ветер — сноудинская ночь всегда очень стремительно вступала в свои права. Если б Гриллби не был живым пламенем, они с дочерью заплутали бы среди похожих во тьме как две капли воды домов до самого утра. Большую часть зимы всё обстояло не так уж плохо: улицы освещались и в тёмное время суток, но каждый год одна неделя отводилась на ремонт или укрепление энергетических каналов всех отдалённых от Ядра городов. Как правило, на эту неделю выпадал день рождения Фукуфаер. Работа в баре редко позволяла её отцу присоединяться к празднику днём, поэтому выбор подарков вот уже третий год подряд пришёлся на вечер. Однако до этого дня всё проходило без проблем: и сдача в карманах продавца имелась, и домой они успевали вернуться до того, как потемнеют последние кристаллы...

И на пути никто не встретится.

Когда идти уже осталось всего ничего, девочка неожиданно остановилась. Радостные пару секунд назад глазки наполнились страхом. Игрушка выпала из дрогнувшей руки. Перед испуганной девочкой возвышались два мускулистых существа, по своему виду напоминающие людей. Чёрные кожанки, рваные мешковатые джинсы, звериный взгляд, оружие с Поверхности в руках — без сомнений радикалы с Поверхности. До этого дня Фуку знала о них лишь понаслышке: на уроках самообороны в школе ей не раз говорили держаться от них подальше, а при встрече незамедлительно убегать. Но дочь Гриллби была не самым решительным монстром. При одной только попытке сделать шаг назад, она оступилась и села прямиком в сугроб. На лице одного из бандитов появился зловещий оскал:  
— Так, так, так, — человек подошёл поближе, — Кто это тут у нас? Девочка-огонёк! — затем обратился к собрату: — Эй, бро, кажись, мы «зажжём» сегодня! — оба в голос загоготали.

Фукуфаер закрыла слезящиеся глаза в ожидании худшего. Лишь в этот момент обеспокоенный происходящим отец успел её догнать и прикрыть своим телом.  
— Кто вы такие и что вам надо?  
Здоровяки переглянулись между собой, и, ничего не ответив, наставили на оторопевшего Гриллби огнестрелы. Один из них жестом указал отдать ему кошелёк и все остальные ценности из карманов. Бармен сглотнул: он давно перестал бояться за свою жизнь, но одна только мысль о том, что он рассыпется в прах на глазах у маленькой дочери наводила ужас. Без всяких колебаний рука вытащила небольшой свёрток с купюрами и протянула одному из грабителей. Следом в карман чёрной кожанки отправились подаренные Первым Чародеем два года назад часы, украшенные розовым кварцем.

— Это всё?! — вдруг неистово крикнул один из людей, заставив плачущую Фуку в очередной раз содрогнуться. — Пять сотен и дрянные часики? Надо было сразу хватать девчонку и требовать выкуп! — гнев сию же минуту переключился на соучастника: — О чём ты думал, идиот?!  
— Забирайте всё, что угодно, но оставьте мою дочь в покое! — Гриллби старался держаться спокойно.  
Раздался выстрел в воздух. Фукуфаер вскрикнула и закрыла лицо руками. Её отец также нервничал, но ни коем образом этого не показывал: его решительность всё ещё была сильна.  
— Заткнись! Тебе слова не давали! — рявкнул наиболее агрессивный грабитель и продолжил спорить с товарищем.

Но больше минуты их спор не длился.

Внезапно хруст снега за спинами людей. Намеренно громкий — приближающийся человек или монстр, по-видимому, нарочно привлекал к себе внимание, однако в кромешной тьме его невозможно было разглядеть. По массивному силуэту стало понятно лишь одно: доспехи на незваном госте без проблем выдержат плазменные заряды людского оружия.  
— Не можете найти общий язык, господа? — послышался уверенный женский голос. — Позвольте, я вам помогу!  
— Ты ещё кто?! — крикнул остервенелый бандит, с концами потеряв всякий самоконтроль.  
— Ох, конечно! — неизвестная постаралась изобразить беспокойный голос. — Где же мои манеры? — одетая в латы с ног до головы девушка вышла из сумрака и протянула одному из людей руку: — Я Дженна Сайд. Будем знакомы.

Громила едва успел среагировать, как этой же рукой при помощи ослепляющего потока красной магии защитница без особых усилий подняла его в воздух. Крича и дёргаясь в попытках вырваться, человек звал другого налётчика на помощь, но тот и с места не сдвинулся, в ужасе наблюдая за происходящим. Это дало воительнице время при помощи тех же сил материализовать в левой руке магический меч. Горящие решительностью через проёмы шлема глаза смотрели прямиком на оставшегося грабителя. Голос молвил:  
— Надеюсь, мы разрешили ваши разногласия и подобное больше не повторится.  
— Да иди ты! — человек тут же выпустил в стальной корпус всю обойму пистолета, но, осознав бессмысленность этого действия, бросился наутёк.  
Магесса тут же откинула захваченного в тиски в открытые ворота деревянного сарая и, огородив эту импровизированную камеру временного заключения небольшим защитным полем, кинулась следом, оставляя ничего не понимающих Гриллби Фукуфаер позади.

Впотьмах улицы Сноудина казались лабиринтом: бежать приходилось, полагаясь лишь на чутьё, не зная, что ждёт за поворотом. Украденные ценности метались туда-сюда по застёгнутому карману кожанки, а ужас леденил от одной только мысли разделить судьбу соучастника. Однако лёгкая одежда заметно давала преимущество: пару кварталов спустя железный лязг за спиной больше не слышался. Начиная узнавать дорогу, грабитель спустился по прибрежному оврагу и нырнул в едва заметный со стороны ледяного озера разлом в скале — один малоизвестных из путей в Ватерфолл. По колено в грязи от сточной воды, весь потный и взъерошенный от продолжительного бегства, но до сих пор живой, свободный и с добычей — несмотря на усталость и потери, план был выполнен успешно. «Потери!» — внезапно ударило в голову. — «Шерр ведь точно меня сдаст!» — силы страха и решительности не позволяли останавливаться: — «Надо бежать! Бежать дальше!».

Виляющая пещерная речушка вывела прямиком к возвышающимся горам мусора среди фиолетовых от загрязнений водопадов — главная свалка Подземелья. Мель опускалась всё ниже: дальше можно было либо вплавь, либо по неустойчивым островкам из отходов, однако неумение грабителя хорошо плавать не оставило выбора. Забравшись по обросшим мхом камням на небольшой выступ, он ловко, словно настоящий акробат, перескочил на наиболее устойчивое скопление, откуда тут же переступил на подобие деревянного плота и уже принялся было искать, чем можно грести, как вдруг на другом берегу из тьмы прохода показался знакомый силуэт. Беглеца будто током ударило, когда в руке приближающейся воительницы вновь сверкнул кроваво-красный магический меч.  
— Сам сдашься или ещё побегаем? — в голосе Дженны слышалась отдышка; после утомительной погони было не до красивых фраз.  
— Сначала попробуй достань меня! — порядка пятидесяти метров сплошной воды придавали человеку уверенности. — Давай! Ныряй! Водичка сегодня освежающая!

Магический хват не работал на дальнем расстоянии — пришлось искать другой путь. Но так просто идти купаться в доспехах девушка не собиралась. Окинув пещеру взглядом, она заметила у одной из стен подобие многослойной железной заслонки, единственную преграду для мусора от попадания и в без того загрязнённые воды. Её, как правило, открывали два раза в день, чтобы часть отходов успели переработать. Идти против расписания не хотелось, но третьего не дано: либо выстроить себе дорогу из тонн использованных железяк и упаковок, либо снова упустить из виду грабителя, который уже перебирался назад на груду мусора, чтобы вернуться в расщелину. Недолго думая, безликая Дженна с грохотом выбила дверь пустующей будки смотрителя, подошла к панели управления, на скорую руку ввела код разблокировки замков и дёрнула самый большой рычаг на себя. Со скрежетом и машинным гулом заслонка отворилась, позволив новому водопаду обрушиться в пещерное озеро — водопаду из мусора. Перед воительницей расстилалась настоящая тропинка из бесчисленных огрызков крабовых яблок, сломанной аппаратуры «Хотланд Продакшнз», пачек из под «Хлопьев Темми» и всего того, что обычный житель Ватерфолла выкидывает каждый день. Дорожка, конечно, получилась неровная и едва ли дотягивала до ближайшего островка, но этого расстояния Дженне было достаточно. Минута — и обессиленный человек уже стоял прямо перед ней. Понимая, что на сей раз бежать не получится, он обнажил кинжал и дрожащей рукой направил его на неизвестную в доспехах.  
— Самому-то не смешно? — после этих слов единственный взмах красного меча распилил оружие горе-грабителя напополам. — Кончай валять дурака! Мне ещё твоего дружка из плазменной клетки вытаскивать.  
— Ты ведь не из стражи! — в символике местных силовых органов побеждённый явно разбирался; это был последний рубеж его обороны. — За самосуд тебя пожизненно изолируют!  
— Не волнуйся! Стражники нам троим будут только рады. — меч в руке моментально превратился в язык красного пламени. — Там и украденное вернёшь, и с товарищем побеседуешь. Топай!

* * *

  
Новый Город. Раннее утро. Кристалл за кристаллом — уже к восьми часам «небо» Подземелья вновь сияло миллионами огней. Как правило, в королевском дворце семьи Дриммурров к этому времени вовсю кипела жизнь: с десяток слуг готовили всё к трапезе, караул у главных ворот менялся под звон колокола, а королева лично начинала работу в приёмной. И лишь один из жителей этих хором никак не вписывался в картину всеобщего бодрствования.  
— Принцесса Чара, — стук в дверь и голос дворецкого окончательно отговорил лежащую в кровати девушку от возвращения в мир снов, — к вам прибыла глава королевской стражи. Вы готовы принять её у себя?  
— Да, конечно! — лениво поднявшись, ответила наследница, стараясь делать голос менее сонным. — Через... ммм... десять минут.  
Одеваться, несмотря на сонливость, пришлось быстро — не встречать же гостью в одной пижаме. К счастью, подолгу разыскивать вещи не пришлось: серо-фиолетовая роба с семейным гербом на груди ещё с вечера дожидалась на стуле, а рядом лежал и кулон в форме половинок души человека и монстра. Ботинки Чара никогда не носила: монстрам её вида достаточно было собственных крепких лап.

Убедившись, что шерсть не растрёпанна, а в рожках ничего не застряло, принцесса приготовилась к приёму. Молодая капитанша королевской стражи вошла в своей привычной манере: без стука, в одиночестве, ровной солдатской походкой. Стальные наплечники с тремя полосками ранга, сияющее магическое копьё за спиной, несколько усталый взгляд, капли пота на лбу и блестящие при свете рыжие волосы — всё в ней говорило, что рутина в штабе с утра оказалась не из лёгких.  
— Приветствую, Ваше Превосходительство. — отточенным движением руки девушка отдала честь.  
Однако Чаре ни к чему были эти игры, и она моментально превратила этот приём в дружеский визит, сменив тон:  
— Расслабься, Андайн! Не нужно всех этих формальностей — я ещё не королева. Рада тебя видеть! — она протянула капитанше согнутую в локте руку.  
С громким шлепком последовало их традиционное «сестринское» приветствие. Широкая улыбка вмиг озарила лицо командующей — такой непринуждённый стиль общения после ежемесячного отчёта перед королём уподоблялся стакану холодного освежающего лимонада в жаркий летний день.  
— Смотрю, ты времени зря времени не теряла. — хитрый взгляд солдатки ясно давал понять: она всё знает.  
— Как и ты. — с усмешкой парировала принцесса и уселась в кресле, приглашая Андайн сесть рядом. — Долго провозилась с этими карманниками?  
— До сих пор вожусь! — девушка присела, поставив копьё рядом. — Ну хоть один раскололся: выдал и про связь с человеческими радикалами, и про причастность к грабежам в Хотланде два месяца назад. — она сделала паузу. — Второй молчит, будто язык проглотил. Никто из наших не справляется, и я подумала, что...  
Чара прервала её:  
— То есть ты пришла просить лично Дженну Сайд помочь разговорить его?  
— Мысли мои читаешь.

Стрелка часов медленно двигалась к полдевятого. Впереди ждали семейный завтрак, тренировка и занятие по дипломатии, но уже успела перестроить в голове своё расписание. Встав с кресла, она неспешно подошла к запертой на замок двери шкафа и дважды повернула ключ. Латы легендарной магессы и воительницы открылись ей вместе с дверью.  
— Ладно, — ответила Чара, — но только недолго!

* * *

  
Из дворца Дриммурров прямиком к Новому Городу вёл только один-единственный тайный проход: неширокий туннель через катакомбы, построенный для эвакуации королевской семьи ещё в дни войны. Несмотря на то, что практически из любой части строения можно попасть в подземный коридор, все двери и люки были тщательно замаскированы: не знаешь наверняка — не отыщешь. Доходило до того, что даже хранители забывали, за которым из шкафов тот или иной проход. Хоть один из люков, на счастье принцессы, и располагался в её комнате, под письменным столом, спускаться по стальной лестнице через трубу она считала не самым приятным занятием. Чара не любила лестницы.

Ржавеющие прутья, исходящий из недр запах горелых отходов, паучьи сети — все эти «радости» тайного лаза открывались ей ежедневно. Тем не менее труба была недлинная — и уже через две-три минуты девушка оказывалась в мрачном сыром лабиринте катакомб. От темноты спасали только торчащие из стен кристаллы. Ещё около года назад Андайн нарисовала на стенах возле самых ярких из них указатели, но Чаре они так и не пригодились: уже через неделю она начала ориентироваться самостоятельно. Однако путь до желанного света в конце туннеля остался неблизким. В последние дни наследница даже задумалась о том, чтобы оставить здесь какое-нибудь транспортное средство, вроде людского мотоцикла, или установить движущуюся платформу наподобие тех, что использовались в Ватерфолле.

Андайн, напротив, возражала всякий раз, когда речь заходила об этом:  
— Плохая идея. Нам-то это, может, и сыграет на руку однажды, но появись здесь кто-то кроме нас, — стражница проводила пальцем поперёк горла. — Его Величество Азриэль или Её... — она всегда делала паузу в этом месте. — Кхм, Величество Фриск — ещё самый безобидный вариант.  
— Да брось! Мать с отцом сюда не заглядывают, а после войны в эвакуации отпала надобность!  
Стражница останавливалась и поворачивалась к Чаре. Тёмная полоска брови вздымалась над единственным зрячим глазом.  
— Я бы на твоём месте не была так уверена. Ты ведь помнишь, я рассказывала, как армия Поверхности взяла Берггард, тот мелкий городок у подножья горы Эбботт? — она вздохнула, в голосе не было ни нотки злости или упрёка. — Мы хранили трофейные мотоциклы в туннелях, думали, их никогда там не найдут. Но когда кто-то передал людям карты подземелий и выдал наш тайник, наше поражение... Мы стратегически облажались, ясно?  
В ответ — тишина. Чара прекрасно знала, чем дело закончилось: геноцид. Лишь единицы смогли пережить тот день.  
— Андайн, — голос звучал уже неувереннее, — в нашем случае речь идёт только об одном мотоцикле, да и...  
— Знаю, знаю, — прислонив пальцы ко лбу, капитанша перебила её, — война уже закончилась, и вряд ли здесь кто-нибудь появится. Но я больше не собираюсь рисковать понапрасну, — она сделала небольшую паузу, — особенно когда речь идёт о безопасности королевской семьи, о твоей безопасности в том числе!  
Однако сколько бы они ни шли на компромиссы, транспортное средство в туннелях так и не появилось.

Миновав коридоры и поднявшись наверх по ещё одной проржавевшей лестнице, Чара и Андайн очутились в узеньком сером переулке, что вёл прямиком в довоенные казематы — самое устрашающее здание во всём Новом Городе. И среди людей, и среди монстров о нём ходили легенды разной степени надуманности: одни говорили, что там на пожизненном сроке держат военных преступников, другие — что там проводят пытки и эксперименты над провинившимися, а третьи и вовсе утверждали, что в тёмную фазу кристаллов там приводят в исполнение смертные приговоры (от которых монстры отказались ещё при короле Азгоре). На самом же деле крепость представляла из себя подобие того, что на Поверхности называют полицейским участком. Составление отчётов стражи, распределение патрулей, планирование спецопераций, допрос и временное содержание провинившихся — всё это происходило там. Пусть стража и редко прибегала к помощи извне, случай требовал вмешательства Дженны. Впервые за полгода дело о Паучьем Синдикате сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.  
— Шлем, — предупредила Андайн уже перед воротами, — ты забыла надеть. — затем, улыбнувшись, добавила: — И понастойчивее, этот парень крепкий орешек!  
— И не таких щёлкала, — Чара медленно надела шлем, сквозь прорези для глаз вновь загорелся свет решительности, — если спорщик из него такой же дрянной, как боец, то, считай, информация уже у нас.

Под удивлённые взгляды стражников легендарная воительница вышла на главную площадь казематов.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5280270


End file.
